Simplemente Amor
by sole2704
Summary: Candy y Terry conmprometidos, ninguno esta satisfecho con esto que pasara ¿se casaran o no se casaran? se agradecen los reviews okis.


Hola queridas lectoras espero que disfruten la historia, los personajes pertenecen a H& My etc, etc, bueno que la disfruten.

SIMPLEMENTE AMOR

Escocia, 1638, la vida en la corte Escocesa pasaba tranquilamente era una época de relativa paz, en Europa, sin dejar de existir los conflictos habituales en todas las cortes, principalmente las intrigas, chismes y rumores que corrían como pólvora por los fríos corredores de ellas, en esta Época tan particular Escocia e Inglaterra eran gobernadas por el mismo rey Carlos I, así que las relaciones entre ambos países si no eran las de los mejores hermanos se podría decir que eran cordiales, y es aquí donde comienza mi historia una tarde de primavera en la hermosa ciudad de Edimburgo, con la toma de decisiones que harán cambiar la vida de muchos de los personajes que en ella participan.

Mi lady creo que es lo mas apropiado Lady Candy esta en edad de contraer matrimonio y mejor prospecto para ella jamás podrá encontrar.

George se que lo que me dice es verdad pero aun tenia esperanzas de conseguirle un marido Escoses, si no fuera por que Anthony morirá (muaaaa) los casaría mañana mismo es el único capaz de doblegar a esa niña.

Lo se Mi Lady pero si no aprovechamos que la reputación de su sobrina no a traspasado las fronteras, me temo que después será imposible conseguir a alguien que este dispuesto a casarse con ella.

Si tan solo no fuera tan rebelde, cualquiera estaría mas que encantado en casarse con ella, pero no esa niña siempre tiene que hacer lo que su regalada gana se le antoje, a terminado por espantar a casi todos sus pretendientes y los que le quedan ninguno es digno de desposarla, tampoco puedo permitir que se case con cualquiera.

Por supuesto que no, Mi Lady, pero Lady Candy esta a punto de cumplir 16 años y ya es tiempo de que se case el hijo del Duque es una persona respetable como buen ingles el sabrá cuidar de ella, esta bien además ya no puedo retirar mi palabra solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto.

Es lo correcto mi Lady el Duque y su hijo llegaran aquí en dos semanas y la boda se efectuara de inmediato.

Esta bien George arregla todo, yo le daré la noticia a Candy, alguna noticia de Alberth.

Lo siento Mi Lady, no hay noticias nuevas de el.

Esta bien George puedes retirarte.

Y haciendo una reverencia se despidió de Lady Elroy segunda al mando de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Escocia, mientras ella se acercaba a la ventana que apuntaba a uno de los mas magistrales jardines que rodeaban la propiedad en el se podía distinguir dos figuras una llena de vida y a la otra poco a poco extinguiéndosele la suya, sintió un poco de remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer pero todo era por el bienestar de ella, ya después se lo agradecería.

Vamos Anthony, no esta precioso el día, vez como yo siempre tengo la razón, tus mejillas necesitaban un poco de sol, ven deberíamos entrar al laberinto con suerte y nos perdemos hasta la hora de la cena.

Creo que la abuela se volvería loca si tu y yo volvemos a entrar ahí, Candy lo mejor es que estemos aquí quietos para cuando ella nos busque.

Aguafiestas, pero tienes razón la ultima vez castigaron a Doroty por mi culpa y creo que ella no se merece que cada vez que me meto en líos la abuela termine, cobrándole a ella mis faltas, esta bien solo por hoy are caso a tu recomendaciones.

Y dejándose caer en el suelo a un lado de el recostando su cabeza sobre sus piernas cerro los ojos, para soñar con un mañana que no existía para ninguno de los dos al menos no juntos, si bien era cierto que ambos eran primos y compartían la misma sangre, la verdad es que sus corazones creían estar enamorados el uno del otro, desde que habían quedado huérfanos habían ido a vivir con Lady Elroy, primero Anthony y posteriormente Candy encontrando ambos consuelo mutuo el uno en el otro, pero a veces la vida es demasiado cruel e injusta ya que el pobre de Anthony había heredado la rara enfermedad que había matado a su madre, y su vida poco a poco se estaba escapando de sus manos.

Unos gritos hicieron salir de los dulces sueños a la pequeña Candy era su dama de compañía Doroty que la llamaba, para ir al encuentro que definiría su vida para siempre.

Por dios Doroty que es lo que ocurre, para que grites así.

Nada mi Lady, solo que su tía quiere verla y al parecer es demasiado urgente dice que valla de inmediato al salón verde.

Vaya que debe ser importante para que use ese salón tan lúgubre y sobre todo no a de querer que me distraiga, será mejor que vayamos de inmediato no quiero hacerla enojar, Anthony será mejor que vayas a tu recamara cuando termine con la abuela iré a contarte como me fue.

Esta bien Candy y por favor no la vayas a hacer enojar.

Tratare, lo prometo.

Bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón dudo un poco en entrar que se podría traer la abuela que requiriera de tanta seriedad, vio como Doroty llamaba a la puerta y le daban la orden de pase tomo su vestido para poder avanzar sin tropezar y llegar hasta uno de los sillones donde por lo regular recibía su reprimenda, estaba en verdad confundida muchas veces había ido a ese lugar y su tía siempre le lanzaba una mirada furiosa o algo que delatara su animo pero esta vez nada, tan solo silencio, eso en verdad comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa por que por mas que trataba de hacer memoria para recordar alguna afrenta al honor de la familia por parte suya en los últimos días no recordaba nada, bueno al menos nada que mereciera su presencia en dicho lugar estaba a punto de hablar cuando Lady Elroy clavo sus pupilas Cafés en los ojos de ella, y fue en ese momento que supo que lo que su anciana tía, a la que llamaba abuela por cariño, estaba apunto de decirle cambiaría su vida para siempre así que presto atención, como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Candy ya estas en edad de contraer matrimonio.

¿MATRIMONIO? Esa palabra se clavo en su cabeza, y aunque hubiera querido decir algo en ese momento la lengua no le respondía.

Así que hemos aceptado una oferta de un noble Ingles, tu prometido llegara en dos semanas, he inmediatamente se celebrara la boda.

Fue en ese momento que su cuerpo reaccione y se puso de pie gritando a todo los que sus pulmones le daban capacidad.

¡No me casare con el ni con nadie!

Doroty cubrió su boca, ahora si que la tía se veía en verdad furiosa con ella.

¡Te casaras y punto!

¡No, no lo haré¡Y no me obligaras a hacerlo en cuanto ellos lleguen me negare así me lleves a rastras al altar no me caso!

Plaf… fue el sonido que hizo la mano de Lady Elroy en el rostro de Candy.

Muy bien Candy no quería llegar a esto pero tu me as obligado, Doroty lleva a mi sobrina a la torre y enciérrala ahí hasta que cambie de opinión.

Si Mi Lady se hará como usted diga.

¡Pues aunque me encierres ahí, no me casare prefiero eso me as oído¡

Muy bien Doroty llevela a la torre y no le lleven de comer mas que pan y agua hasta que cambie de opinión entendido.

Si Mi Lady.

Y así fue encerrada en la torre a pan y agua hasta que cambiara de opinión cosa que llevo mas tiempo de lo planeado mientras tanto en Londres en uno de los palacios cercanos a la ciudad el joven Duque de Grandchester , estaba mas que furioso por la ultima desaparición de su primogénito, y al igual que el la boda que había arreglado representaba la salvación de su vástago, que si no se daba prisa o terminaría muerto o enfermo de alguna de esas enfermedades que transmitían las mujerzuelas de los prostíbulos.

Mi lord hemos localizado al joven Terrénce, se encuentra en un Púb. Que es todo menos eso, no solo venden bebidas alcohólicas, y mujeres mi lord si no que también drogas y me temo que su hijo a pasado los últimos días en ese lugar.

Entiendo, quiero que lo traiga de inmediato.

Esta bien mi Lord.

¡No¡ espera mejor vigílalo que no se vaya a escapar, dentro de tres día partiremos a Edimburgo para llevar acabo su matrimonio y creo que lo mejor es que este totalmente perdido para que no oponga resistencia o se termine escapando como la ultima vez, ojala y el matrimonio lo haga cambiar, y deje sus malos vicios.

Como usted ordene mi lord, con permiso.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Candy había sido encerrada en la torre a pan y agua y ni así había cambiado de opinión, así que Lady Elroy tuvo que tomar medidas extremas, junto con un par de monjas entro y tomo a Candy de los brazos y la puso de rodillas, le levanto el vestido y con un pequeño látigo la golpeo dos veces en las piernas, la rubia jamás había sentido el dolor que un golpee podía causar en la piel, cuando la abuela termino se a cerco a ella que estaba llorando.

Querida Candy esto me a dolido mas a mi que a ti pero me temo que si no cambias de opinión se repetirá a diario hasta que lo hagas.

¡Pues prefiero ser golpeada mil veces antes de casarme con un completo desconocido¡

Mi niña me temo que no me explique fueron las palabras de la tía a su sobrina que, la desconcertaron por completo, primero que nada as sentido lo que es el dolor, y en verdad es algo horrible, en segunda se repetirá a diario hasta que digas que si, pero no en ti si no en Doroty, después de todo no creo que seas capaz de cargar con el dolor de ver como ella es lastimada por tu culpa, piensalo y mañana me dices tu decisión, por cierto a Doroty le darían tu castigo en la espalda descubierta y con el látigo mojado, así que si no cambias de opinión tu serás la responsable del dolor de ella.

Candy no pudo responderle nada a su tía, solo podía sentir el dolor en sus piernas, e imagino por un momento lo que Doroty sufriría era algo en verdad impensable si a ella le había dolido y tenia las piernas cubiertas por el fondo, el Dolor que le propinarían a Doroty no tendría punto de comparación, así que comenzó a llorar esperando que las lagrimas le trajeran consuelo a su corazón que estaba a punto de perder al que creía era el amor de su vida por casarse con un completo extraño, tan perdida estaba en sus penas que no sintió cuando entraron, tan solo se dio cuenta cuando una mano comenzó a acariciar sus rizos y le susurro.

Eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Ella se levanto he intento sonreír pero no pudo y se abalanzo asía la figura de Anthony que la tomo en sus brazos, tratando de darle consuelo.

Vamos Candy no puede ser tan terrible.

Lo es, no lo entiendes si me caso ya no podré estar contigo, nos separaran y eso no lo podré soportar.

Candy mi dulce Candy, no importa que no estemos juntos físicamente si nuestras almas lo están siempre, no importa lo que pase aunque te llevaran al fin del mundo, nuestras almas siempre estarán unidas, ya no llores, si.

No se si pueda dejar de hacerlo alguna vez, no quieren dejar de salir.

Candy prométeme algo.

¿Que?

¿Qué trataras de ser feliz a pesar de todo?

¡Tu quieres que me case¡

La abuela tiene razón en que ya es tiempo de que te cases, tú y yo somos los únicos solteros en la familia.

Eso no es exactamente la verdad, a caso Alberth no cuenta.

No el no cuenta es el jefe del clan tiene ciertos privilegios por ello además esta conociendo tierras lejanas, creo que eso lo justifica un poco.

¡Hombres¡

Vamos Candy no te enojes, dime te casaras.

No tengo otro remedio, si tan solo Alberth estuviera aquí, pero creo que por algo pasan las cosas dile a la abuela que are lo que ella quiere, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Haces lo correcto Candy, y si ese Inglesito no te merece siempre podrás volver a casa.

Ojala.

Cuando Lady Elroy supo las buenas nuevas, supo que había hecho lo correcto ella sabia muy bien que su sobrina no permitiría que golpearan a Doroty por su culpa, así que comenzó los preparativos para la boda que se realizaría en la campiña Escocesa, Candy ayudaba en los preparativos, ella eligió la tela que llevaría su vestido de novia, su nuevo ajuar para su noche de bodas, además de pequeños detalles que le parecían insignificantes, mientras en Londres de Púb. Era sacado en estado de inconciencia el joven heredero del duque de Grandchester, y llevado al palacio a las afueras de la ciudad.

Por dios ni si quiera esta conciente.

Lo siento Mi Lord, pero así lo encontramos.

Bien súbanlo a bañar con agua fría y arréglenlo en cuanto este listo lo llevan a la biblioteca.

En seguida mi lord.

Después de haber recibido un buen baño y medio bajarle la borrachera que se cargaba, Terry fue llevado a ver a su padre, con el cinismo que lo caracterizaba llego hasta el.

Su excelencia quería verme, pues bien aquí me tiene, en que le puede servir el inútil de su hijo.

A mi querido Terrence en nada, ya me canse de estar siempre tras de ti y que no cambies así que desde hoy ya no serás mi responsabilidad.

¿Hablas en serio me dejaras hacer todo lo que yo quiera?

A si es a partir de ahora tu serás dueño de tu destino, se acabaron mis intervenciones, si quieres ir en busca de tu madre puedes hacerlo, si quieres perderte en la inconciencia del alcohol también, pero ya no contaras con mi apoyo económico al menos que…

¿Que? Que mi Lord …

Que te cases¡ pero no creas que te casaras y podrás gozar de todo como si no fueras un hombre casado al menos por un año de veras de comportarte como el caballero que eres y se te olvida demostrar, y después podrás hacer lo que se te venga en gana si tu quieres.

Estas seguro que me dejaras hacer lo que yo quiera.

¡Si¡ aunque me pese te dejare hacer lo que se te venga en gana, ya estoy demasiado viejo y ya no tengo energías para tratar de meterte en cintura, Terrence, se que he cometido demasiados errores y es ora de pagarlos, pero al menos deseo intentar que cambies y tal vez el matrimonio sea tu ultima oportunidad, además escoge o te casas o te repudio como mi hijo.

Terry miro a su padre con una sonrisa socarrona mil ideas cruzaban su cabeza y no precisamente la de casarse y sentar cabeza, unas mas placenteras que era un año de infelicidad comparado a los placeres que le esperaban después.

Esta bien padre me casare, y dime ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi futura esposa?

Partiremos esta noche a Edimburgo.

¿Edimburgo? Pero si ahí no ay mucha diversión.

Terrénce no vas a divertirte, vas a casarte.

Esta bien padre después de todo solo será un año, y dime como es mi prometida.

No se como es ella, confórmate con saber que pertenece a uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Escocia.

Así que puede ser un adefesio, al menos sabes su edad.

¿La edad? Creo que cuenta con 16 casi 17 años.

Bueno al menos es joven y no una anciana.

Será mejor que prepares las cosas que quieres llevar a tu viaje, ten en cuenta que no volverás al menos en un buen tiempo.

Entiendo padre, y haciendo una reverencia se marcho a recoger sus cosas, los días pasaron rápidamente para ambos jóvenes y pronto el Duque y su hijo se encontraban en la ciudad de Edimburgo, así que el arribo al palacio del clan Andrew fue tomado con emoción y expectativa por otros.

Mi lady es un honor para nosotros ser recibidos en su casa.

Para nosotros es un placer recibir a la casa de Grandchesters, espero que su estancia aquí sea de lo más placentera.

Sin duda lo será mi Lady. Eso lo había dicho Terry a Lady Elroy besando su mano cosa que agrado a la anciana, estaba segura que su sobrina iba a ser feliz después de todo era un joven sumamente apuesto además de educado.

Será mejor que descansen y antes de la hora del te, Lord Granchester y mi sobrina se conocerán no le parece una buena idea Duque de Granchesters.

Me parece la mejor idea.

Bien , Geroge encargate de que nuestros invitados estén cómodos y no les falte nada.

Muy bien mi Lady se hará como usted ordena.

Y haciendo una reverencia los tres caballeros se retiraron, el castillo era en verdad enorme casi s e podía igualar al del Duque en Inglaterra, el primero en ser acomodado fue el Duque y luego Terry al cual le dieron una habitación que apuntaba directamente al jardín favorito de Candy y Anthony, la habitación era enorme además de que la vista que poseía era sumamente espectacular se podía ver el jardín y a lo lejos las montañas tan características de Edimburgo, pero además el paisaje traía algo que llamo en especial la atención del joven Grandchester, era una pareja de jóvenes abrazados ella parecía demasiado triste, pero al mirar al caballero que la abrazaba su mirada recobraba un poco de la felicidad que su rostro no reflejaba, sin duda hacían una pareja hermosa pero a el que rayos le podía importar esa pareja el pronto se casaría con una completa extraña, así que el problema que esos dos jóvenes amantes por que eso parecían le importaba realmente poco después de todo el tenia sus propios problemas, pero sin duda la joven era muy linda ojala y así fuera su prometida, fue el pensamiento que atravesó por su cabeza, como si ya no tuvieras suficientes problemas como para cargar con el que tu futura esposa esta enamorada de otro y le importa muy poco que el mundo se entere, que suerte que no es ella, si no en que lió estarías metido Granchesters, y con estos pensamientos se tiro en la cama necesitaba recuperar un poco de las fuerzas que lo habían abandonado por el terrible viaje al que había sido sometido.

Mientras en el jardín Candy se acababa de enterar del arribo del Duque con su hijo y estaba por demás triste sabia muy bien que sus días en Edimburgo estaban contados, ya no vería a Anthony, su vida cambiaria a partir de ese día, su alma necesitaba u n poco de consuelo y quien mejor que Anthony para dárselo.

Ya no llores Candy recuerda que me prometiste que serias feliz a pesar de todo.

Lo se pero están difícil, pero te prometo que lo intentare, esta misma tarde conoceré a ese.

¿A ese?

Si ya sabes al hijo del Duque.

Ay Candy no cambiaras nunca, espero que no.

Será mejor que entre a descansar no quiero que la abuela se enoje conmigo por no estar a tiempo, de conocer a mi futuro esposo.

Si será lo mejor ¿ Candy ¿

¡Si!

¡Prométeme que serás Feliz!

Lo prometo y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Eso espero, fue el último pensamiento de el antes de verla desaparecer de su vista.

La hora del encuentro de los jóvenes prometidos estaba cada vez mas cerca ambos estaban por demás decir que nerviosos, por un lado Candy esperaba hacer lo correcto y por el otro Terry no estaba muy seguro de sacrificarse por un año entero después de todo el siempre había hecho lo que su regalada gana le daba y fingir ser una persona respetable por todo un año en verdad lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero ni modo todo fuera por la dicha de disfrutar los placeres venideros, el sabia muy bien que si su padre se decidía a repudiarlo lo haría y el ser su hijo favorito lo había salvado en varias ocasiones pero esta vez no estaba tan seguro de ello, así que a hacer despliegue de sus dotes acto riles, que no en balde habían sido ovacionados en la legendaria compañía The Rose, esa tarde y lo que restaba del año seria un verdadero caballero ya después llevaría a su linda esposa a un convento, como muchas de las esposas de algunos de los nobles, el se encargaría que ella decidiera que la vida de casada no era lo que quería, y prefería consagrar su vida al señor, y después a gozar de la vida.

As quedado preciosa Candy, ya vez como yo tenia razón el color verde resalta tus ojos, Lord Grandchester quedara impactado contigo, veras que la vida de casada no es tan mala como piensas.

Eso espero Doroty, el único consuelo que me queda es que tú estarás conmigo.

Si y por favor compórtate no vayas a hacer algo que haga que lady Elroy no me mande contigo si, prométeme que serás toda una Lady.

Lo prometo, creo que ya es hora de conocer a ese solo espero que no sea un idiota.

Candy recuerda tu promesa.

Esta bien, al mal paso darle prisa, avísale que lo espero en el jardín por favor.

Esta bien mi Lady. Y haciendo una reverencia se alejo de ella.

Bien Candy llego la hora.

Doroty le aviso a Terry que Candy lo esperaba en el jardín y, al llegar a su encuentro no se esperaba que la chica que en la mañana estaba abrazándose con un tipo desconocido para el fuera su prometida, su primera impresión había estado lejos de ser la correcta por que para empezar era mucho mas linda, de lo que el había pensado, y mirándola de cerca podía entender al tipo el por que la miraba con tanta, embobacion, si el también había quedado impactado a pero el poderoso orgullo, que seriamos los seres humanos sin el, le recordó que ella abrazaba a otro chico apenas en la mañana, o tal vez eran los celos, de que si a el no le atraía esa chica.

Mi lady a puesto a que esta encantada al igual que yo con nuestro matrimonio, me imagino que preferiría mil veces, estar con alguien mas que conmigo, al igual que yo.

¿Qué?

Acaso no sabía que antes de venir aquí me encontraba¡como lo explico! Sin que tus castos oídos se ofendan, mejor ser claros de una vez, en un burdel, en compañía bastante…usted sabe.

Como se atreve.

Pero no te enojes que las pecas se te notan más.

Y que sabes mocoso malcriado me encanta que se vean, y para que lo sepas de una vez me importa un rábano en donde te encontrabas.

Vaya con tu vocabulario quien te escuche no creería que provienes de noble cuna.

Y eso que tiene que ver, cualquiera que me escuchara sostener una conversación con un tipo tan despreciable como tu me daría la razón, los buenos modales no los desperdicio con gente como tu, que el hecho de ser de noble cuna no tiene la mas mínima importancia en lo que se refiere contigo.

Entiendo entonces correrás a pedir que suspendan la boda verdad.

Por supuesto que no si no quieres que esta boda se realicé entonces retira tu palabra y listo.

Lo siento mi lady pero mañana a estas horas seremos marido y mujer, a menos que…

¿Que?

Pues que usted desista o huya esta noche, así yo seré el ofendido y podré negarme a casarme con una pecosa como tu.

Pues sigue soñando, a menos que tú te retractes la boda se realiza, ja.

Y dando media vuelta camino asía el interior de los jardines dejando a un Terry bastante confundido, que rayos le había pasado, se había prometido ser todo un caballero y que había hecho, la había humillado con la revelación de sus diversiones ahora si que había metido la pata, pero ella lejos de ser una mujer sumisa lo había encarado otra en su lugar hubiera corrido echa un mar de lagrimas, pero Candy no, comenzaba a pensar que el matrimonio seria bastante divertido, al menos no se aburriría de eso estaba seguro.

La cena llego y por ser la ultima noche que Candy pasaría en el hogar a central de la familia parte del clan estaba reunido solo los miembros mas importantes y por supuesto los que no estaban en alguna campaña o aventura en tierras lejanas, Lady Elroy ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa y a su lado estaba el Duque, enfrente de el, se encontraba Terry y por supuesto al lado de este Candy, que lucia realmente fabulosa habían cambiado su vestido por uno Rojo y la hacían lucir mas que linda enfrente de Candy estaba sentado Anthony que aunque intentaba mostrarse por demás contento, no podía dejar de sentirse triste por la partida de su gran amor pero el sabia que era lo correcto, sin embargo no podía evitar lanzarle miraditas ensoñadoras, que Candy correspondía, por su puesto que esto lo había notado Terry, al cual no le habían gustado para nada, el cual se decía que eso no lo podía permitir, después de todo si alguien lo notaba donde quedaría el orgullo de los Grandchester, así que en cuanto se casara con ella se la llevaría y evitaría cual quier clase de contacto entre esos dos.

Y bien Duque cuanto tiempo cree que sea correcto que ellos dos estén lejos.

Pues yo opino que mínimo medio año.

Medio año me parece perfecto y a donde van tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse a la perfección, no es así Candy.

Si abuela estoy segura que a Terrence le encantara Glasgow.

¡Glasgow¡ que no te dijo el de los cambios de planes.

¡Cambios de planes abuela!

Si en vez de ir a Glasgow irán a …

¡Adonde abuela!-para este punto la paciencia de Candy ya casi se había esfumado.

Pues irán al Castillo de Eilean Dona.

¡QUE!- gracias adiós no tenia nada en la boca si no se le hubiera ido chueco de la impresión, pero si ahí no hay nada solamente el castillo estaremos muy lejos de la civilización abuela.

Lo se no están romántica la idea.

¡Romántica!, y de quien fue tan fabulosa idea para agradecerle.

Sabia que te iba a encantar la idea, dale las gracias a tu prometido después de que se conocieron vino conmigo con esta fabulosa idea.

Gracias mi Lord, que rayos le pasaba a este fueron los pensamientos de Candy al darle las gracias a Terry, pobre si creía que ella iba a ser la perjudicada estaba mas que equivocado, ella ya antes había estado en el castillo, y a pesar de que la población mas cercana quedaba a unos 8 kilómetros para ella era uno de los lugares mas fabulosos rodeado por un lago y cercano al mar que mas podía pedir, en cambio el futuro Duque si que se las iba a ver negras no tendría a donde escapar cuando se cansara de ella y ella sabia muy bien como hacer perder al mas paciente la paciencia, por eso no pudo evitar sonreír al darle las gracias a Terry cosa que el noto por demás sospechosa.

De nada mi Lady, se que será una de las mejores anfitrionas que pudiera llegar a tener y se muy bien que usted me mostrara a la perfección esta bella nación y me hará quererla como a la mía misma.

Candy se acerco a su oído y en un susurro burlesco le respondió.

Ja, como si usted en verdad quisiera a alguien.

El si casi se atraganta con la contestación de la rubia.

Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar mañana será un día muy importante para todos, dijo la anciana al punto del llanto después de todo no todos los días perdía a alguien que había sido como su hija.

Esta bien abuela hasta mañana y descansa.

Gracias mi niña mañana temprano iré a supervisar tu arreglo.

Mi lord buenas noches.

Mi lady descanse mañana la esperare en el altar.

Ojala y no. Fue casi un susurro, pero el lo alcanzo a escuchar a la perfección.

Perdón, como dijo.

Dije que como no, hasta mañana,- y se alejo rápidamente para despedirse de su primo favorito cosa que a el no le agrado para nada.

La noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo mundo en el castillo iba y venia a toda prisa por todos lados la novia había desayunado con sus parientes y se había despedido de cada uno de ellos, prometiéndoles a cada uno que esta vez si pondría el nombre del clan muy en alto, mientras el novio hacia lo mismo con su padre y prometiéndole que el cumpliría y esperaba que el al termino del año lo hiciera también, cosa que el le reafirmo también, el momento de prepararse para llevarse acabo la ceremonia, había llegado Candy estaba prácticamente lista cuando lady Elroy llego para supervisar los últimos detalles del arreglo de su sobrina.

Luces en verdad preciosa toda un Andre, mi orgullo hubiera sido mayor si te hubieras casado con alguna cabeza de algún clan, pero ni modo no todo en la vida sale como uno quisiera.

Abuela.

Déjame continuar por favor- Candy asentó con su cabeza y Lady Elroy continuo.—Sabes eres muy afortunada, a pesar de todo te casaras joven muchas veces aunque se quiera no se consiguen tener acuerdos tan provechosos para la familia además as sido afortunada, tu futuro esposo si bien aun es demasiado joven al menos no es un vejete, as tenido suerte hija puedes llegar a amarlo eso solo dependerá de ti si deseas ser feliz o amargarte por tu destino, así que espero que esta nueva vida que comienzas hoy sea el camino asía tu felicidad se que el camino se ve lleno de espinas pero a veces esos son los que vale la pena andar de ti dependerá si te clavas las espinas o las esquivas.

Abuela, gracias por a ver cuidado de mi se que muchas veces no fui la mejor sobrina del mundo pero sabes que te quiero verdad, y te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para ser en verdad feliz.

Ambas se abrazaron y sin quererlo derramaron unas lágrimas por la separación que se aproximaba.

Abuela me prometes que si algo le pasa a Anthony me avisaras.

Te lo prometo, el al igual que todos queremos que sea feliz y si lo eres el lo será.

Esta bien abuela.

Será mejor que nos demos prisa, recuerda lo que dicen de los ingleses.

¡Que!

Para ellos la puntualidad es asunto de honor.

Tienes razón.

La capilla había sido arreglada, para la ceremonia y todos los miembros del clan y por supuesto los invitados de los otros se encontraban ahí con sus típicos tartanes, y cada clan con los colores que distinguían a cada uno, el Duque a pesar de su garlladura era un poco opacado por la fuerza que estos hombres emanaban incluso Anthony a pesar de estar enfermo ese día lucia sensacional ya que en ausencia del patriarca de la familia y por ser uno de los miembros que mas poder tenia dentro de el mismo seria el encargado de entregara la novia en representación del padre fallecido, las gaitas comenzaron a sonar al ver a la entrada a la novia que lucia un vestido blanco, de mangas largas que a la altura del codo se habrían, un pequeño escote dejaba ver que era una chica por demás agraciada, su cabello largo lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que le llegaba debajo de la cintura e iba cubierta por un velo sujetado por una tiara de diamantes, con esmeraldas regalo de la abuela, al caminar del brazo de Anthony hasta donde se encontraba Terry su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, si había notado el día anterior que el chico era guapo, pero el había roto la magia del momento con sus comentarios, pero ahora viéndolo bien, era mucho mas que guapo jamás había mirado a ningún hombre como lo miraba a el, ni si quiera al apuesto de Anthony, y no es que hubiera conocido a muchos hombres, pero el sus pensamientos la hicieron sonrojar sin quererlo, y Terry no la estaba pasando mejor el verla del brazo del rubio lo había impresionado, pero al verla a ella todo lo demás había dejado de existir, cuando la tuvo a su lado todo estaba pasando como un sueño del cual ya no quería despertar a caso esto era amor que era lo que sentía por esa criatura que en las pocas horas que llevaba de conocerla lo había llevado por todos los estados de animo conocidos y por conocer por el, no sabia pero ya se encargaría de descubrir que sentía por ella.

La ceremonia termino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo mundo estaba celebrando la unión de dos de las casas mas importantes de Escocia e Inglaterra, danzas en honor a los novios eran efectuadas participando en ellas ambos, los típicos juegos escoceses en los que también incursiono Terry no haciéndolo tan mal como pensaba en un principio, entre la comida, los juegos, el baile y el vino había llegado el momento de partir así su nuevo hogar por los próximos seis meses, con todo el dolor de su corazón se despidió de cada uno de sus seres queridos y aunque pudo contener las lagrimas, no fue así camino a su destino, durante el trayecto que por la forma en que se viajaba en ese entonces tardaron mas o menos una semana en llegar, paraban si era necesario y hablaban únicamente de lo necesario y cuando llegaba la hora de dormir estaban tan agotados los dos que no podían discutir así que caían rendidos de inmediato, pero el día antes de llegar iban hablando tranquilamente de los afectos que habían dejado atrás cosa que comenzó a alterar a ambos ya que sin querer había saltado a la platica Anthony y lo importante que era este en la vida de ella.

Pues yo sigo pensando que Anthony es un debilucho, que no sabe luchar por lo que quiere.

Como te atreves a hablar mal de el no lo conoces, el es fuerte y sabe lo quiere.

Si supiera lo que quiere no te hubiera dejado casara con otro.

¡Cállate no sabes lo que dices!

Claro que se lo que digo el te ama pero, no lo suficiente como para luchar por ti, es un cobarde.

Como te atreves, eres un¡

Dilo a caso crees que me importa, Anthony no te ama lo suficiente, por eso permitió que te casaras conmigo.

Cochero deténgase por favor- y bajándose le grito ANTHONY ME AMA TANTO QUE Permitió QUE ME CASARA CON UN IMBECIL COMO TU, PARA QUE YO NO SUFRIERA AHORA QUE ESTA APUNTO DE MORIR, Terry se quedo con la boca abierta y no a tino a decir nada, solamente se bajo para darle alcance a Candy que iba corriendo a todo los que sus piernas le permitían y el vestido, no escuchaba que Terry le gritaba que se detuviera que era peligroso ya que no conocían el lugar, cuando Terry la alcanzo la abrazo para detenerla, pero el forcejeo de ella por hacer que la soltara hizo que ambos rodaran por una pequeña pendiente cuando dejaron de rodar Candy termino debajo del cuerpo de Terry, al abrir los ojos se topo con unos ojos tan azules como el mar, era demasiado tarde sus labios fueron atraídos asía los de el quien los beso primero con delicadeza y luego con pasión desenfrenada, cosa que ella supo responder muy bien e sentir la suavidad de su lengua rozando su paladar, jugueteando con la de ella era una sensación indescriptible jamás creyó que en el estomago pudiera llegar a sentir mariposas volando dentro y el por su parte se sentía en la luna nunca ningún beso le había sabido a nada, solamente le habían hecho llenar un vació por un instante, pero este beso podría llenarlo para toda la vida, la suavidad de sus labios la embriagues de su boca, sin duda no quería despertar cuanto tiempo había pasado ninguno de los dos lo sabia, cuando se separaron Candy estaba mas roja que un tomate y ambos tenían la respiración entre cortada, la cual poco a poco recupero su ritmo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo caminaron en silencio asía donde los esperaban el resto del camino al castillo ambos lo hicieron en completo silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando y cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar al castillo cada uno se retiro a ser distintas cosas Candy fue a tomar un baño para la hora de la cena y durmió un rato, mientras Terry recorría el castillo y luego el tomaba un baño la cena fue servida ambos estaban solos en el comedor y de vez encunado sus miradas chocaban haciéndolos que ambos sintieran de nuevo esas maripositas que conforme avanzaba mas la noche se acrecentaban con el simple hecho de que ambos tendrían que compartir una cama esta era la primera vez que dormirían solos ya que durante el trayecto Candy no se había separado para nada de su dama de compañía, y ella sabia muy bien que esa noche ella dormiría con su esposo, por otra parte Terry estaba mas que nervioso no era la primera vez que tenia intimidad con una mujer pero sin duda ninguna lo había hecho sentir lo que Candy, por mas que intentaron prolongar la cena, el tiempo paso como un suspiro y ambos tuvieron que retirarse, Candy ayudada por Doroty se cambio de ropa por un camisón de algodón el cual con los destellos que soltaba la luz de la chimenea asía que se le trasparentara su figura además que a pesar de ser de manga larga una de ellas se le resbalaba dejando al descubierto su hombro, esta de mas decir que el espectáculo era por demás encantador por que ella sin saberlo si quiera derrochaba sensualidad, cuando oyó a su marido acercarse corrió a la enorme cama y se metió en ella tapándose pos completo y fingiendo que dormía, cuando Terry entro la vio, y pensó que realmente estaba durmiendo así que comenzó a quitarse al ropa, Candy podía escuchar que su ropa caía y su cuerpo se tenso por completo al sentirlo entrar en la cama al lado de ella, y como si con apretar los ojos pudiera olvidar que el estaba a su lado, lo hizo lo mas fuerte que pudo hasta que el sueño la venció, por otra parte Terry al igual que ella estaba mas que nervioso al sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo su aroma todo lo estaba volviendo loco y para el fue todo un logro conciliar el sueño es noche, a la mañana siguiente ambos se encontraban abrazados como si fuera lo habitual de toda su vida, el primero en despertar fue Terry al sentir la pesadez de Candy sobre el cuando abrió los ojos el espectáculo que la vida le estaba regalando era lo mas hermoso que en su vida hubiera visto ella esta recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, sus piernas estaban enredados con las de ella y su mano tocaba su hombro desnudo, cuanto tiempo paso antes de que ella despertara no lo sabia pero para el fue un suspiro ¿que era lo que sentía por ella que? Tendría que averiguarlo y pronto.

Por otro lado Candy había despertado al mismo tiempo que el pero se sentía también entre sus brazos que no había querido moverse, y cuando al fin lo hizo le dolió separarse de el, al abrir los ojos se topo con la mirada de su ahora esposo, y se permitió perderse en el hechizo del momento, el poco a poco se acerco hasta donde se encontraba ella y volvió a besarla como el día anterior y ella se permitió responder, pero la cordura la hizo reaccionar y se separo rápidamente de el.

¿Qué pasa Candy?

Dímelo tu, no quiero sufrir por tu causa, la forma en que me besas, sabes soy humana y siento pero y tu que sientes Terry.

¿Qué siento?

¿Si que sientes cuando me besas por favor se honesto conmigo?

Lo que siento es que mi corazón late a mil por hora, que lo que yo creía que era vivir no es, que deseo perderme en tu mirada y que tu te pierdas en la mía, siento unas ganas enormes de no separarme nunca de ti, me pongo furioso de solo pensar que piensas en alguien mas que en mi, siento que si te pierdo mi vida se iría contigo Candy, Siento simplemente amor, te amo como jamás creí que se pudiera amar a alguien, y tu Candy ¿que sientes por mi?

Siento que no puedo respirar sino te tengo a mi lado, siento que la vida se me va de tan solo pensar que desees a alguien mas, siento que esto es un sueño del cual no deseo y no quiero despertar y al igual que tu siento simplemente amor por ti Terry ese amor que te hace desear levantarte cada mañana y ese amor el cual nunca había sentido ni si quiera por Anthony, ahora lo se el amor asía el es el amor que se le tiene a un hermano y el que siento por ti es el que siente una mujer asía un hombre te amo.

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, ternura y pasión, poco a poco el la fue atrayendo mas y mas así el y ella poco a poco fue descubriendo las mil y un sensaciones que producía ser la mujer de Terrence Grandchester, no solo la esposa, a partir de ese día ella seria la amiga, la madre de sus hijos, la esposa pero sobre todas las cosa la amante de el, todo entre ambos había sido dicho cuando o como se habían enamorado, cuando un alma esta buscando a su alma gemela la reconoce con solo mirarla aunque ella no se de cuenta, yo creo que así paso con ellos dos la vida les regalo la dicha de encontrarse.

A partir de Este Momento.

A partir de este momento la vida ha comenzado

A partir de este momento eres el único

Justo alado tuyo es donde pertenezco

A partir de este momento

a partir de este momento he sido bendecida

Solo vivo por tu felicidad

Y por tu amor daría hasta mi último aliento

A partir de este momento

Te doy mi mano con todo mi corazón

No puedo esperar a vivir mi vida contigo,

No puedo esperar comenzar

Tú y yo nunca nos separaremos

Mis sueños se hicieron realidad gracias a ti

A partir de este momento tanto como viva

Te amare, te prometo esto

No hay nada que no daría

A partir de este momento

Eres la razón por que la creo en el amor

Y eres la respuesta para mis oraciones

Todo lo que necesitamos somos nosotros dos

Mis sueños se hicieron realidad gracias a ti

A partir de este momento, tanto como viva

Te amare, te prometo esto

A partir de este momento

Te amare tanto como viva

A partir de este momento

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

(I do swear that I'll aways be there.

I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.

Through weakness and strength,

happiness and sorrow,

for better or worse,

I will love you with every beat of my heart.)

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on

FIN

Feliz cumpleaños cielos santo sabia que me gustaban los hombres mayores pero esto es demasiado, ja,ja, pero contigo no importa siempre serás un hombre con alma de niño, con la pasión de un hombre y los sueños del mundo encima, Soledad.

Epilogo

Cuantas veces no se había fundido en ella, ya había perdido la cuenta, desde el día en que la conoció su corazón quedo atrapado, unido al de ella la pasión que desbordaban cada vez, era única a un podía recordar la primera vez justo cuando había aceptado que la amaba, sus labios recorriendo, primeramente su boca reconociendo los labios de ella, palpando milímetro a milímetro cada parte de su cuerpo, sus gemidos inundando cada rincón de la recamara nupcial, lo volvía loco el saber que el era el responsable de cada una de las reacciones que provocaba en el cuerpo de ella, el jamás imagino lo que el verdadero amor podría hacerlo llegar a sentir, entre susurros los dos murmuraban sus nombres, cargados de una sensualidad hasta ese día desconocida para ambos, y que estaría patente para siempre en ellos, cuando ambos al fin habían quedado totalmente desnudos en medio de la enorme cama, no podían dejar de admirar la perfección de sus cuerpos, entre besos y pequeñas mordidas saboreaban cada parte de ellos, y cuando el momento de fundirse en un solo ser había llegado había sido totalmente sublime alcanzar juntos el cielo, la explosión que sus cuerpos experimentaron era una sensación jamás igualada a ninguna de las sensaciones que hasta ahora habían vivido, y esa día a pesar de todas las veces que se amaron, sus cuerpos parecían nunca estar lo suficientemente cansados para reiniciar la danza del amor hasta quedar totalmente agotados, ese era el verdadero amor y ahora solo de ellos dependía mantenerlo vivo para siempre, cuando despertó admiro de nuevo la belleza de ella, la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el,, que maravillosa sensación, cuando ella despertó no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar todo lo que había vivido con el en esa cama y sobre todo el saberse desnuda en sus brazos, la reacción de ella para Terry fue lo mas adorable que jamás hubiera visto, ahora sabia que no solo seria una excelente amante si no que también a pesar de todo poseía esa Candidez que les faltaba a las mujeres en las grandes cortes que solo buscaban proteger sus intereses a costa de lo que fuera.

11 largos años habían transcurrido desde ese memorable día, y nunca se cansaba de recordarlo, con su mano comenzó a acariciar el redondo vientre de su esposa, el estar en su octavo mes de gestación a ojos de el la hacían lucir simplemente adorable, hermosa, a sus 29 años la vida le había dado el pensaba mas de lo que pudiera merecer, tenia una esposa que era la envidia de muchos nobles, dos hermoso hijos y otro en camino vivía en paz en la campiña Escocesa, ciertamente la vida era demasiado generosa con el.

Te amo pecosa.

Y yo a ti pero podrías dejar de llamarme pecosa tengo un nombre sabes.

Lo se pero me agrada mas llamarte pecosa, mi pecosa por que eres solo mía y de nadie mas.

Y de nuevo tomo sus labios con posesión y pasión dejándole claro que el era su único amo y señor, entre jadeos después de haberla dejado prácticamente si respiración ella se aparto y tomándolo de la barbilla para que la mirara de nuevo a los ojos le dijo.

Lo se al igual que tu eres solo mío y de nadie mas, y al igual que hizo el lo tomo con posesión y lo beso pero su beso fue mas dulce y mas tierno que el de el cosa que a el le agrado sobre manera.

Y bien que quieres hacer.

Pues yo no quiero abandonar la cama por nada y por nadie del mundo pecosa y tú vas a hacerme compañía.

Suena bastante tentador señor mío pero me temo que eso no será posible.

¿Y por que no?

¿Cómo que por que no?

Así es dame una razón para levantarme de aquí y lo are.

Simple dos pequeños diablillos reclaman mi compañía.

Me voy a poner Celoso de ellos dos.

Creo que tú nunca cambiaras Terry.

No puedes culparme por cuidar lo mío.

Pero estas hablando de tus hijos.

Lo se y es de quien mas me tengo que cuidar ambos son demasiado demandantes contigo te quieren solo para ellos.

Por dios santo pareces niño chiquito, pero una madre es una madre.

Y por eso te amo tanto por que a pesar de todo ellos son prioridad.

De repente Candy tomo su mano y la llevo a su abultado vientre.

Que pasa Candy¡¡¡

Nada se esta moviendo, ven siéntelo.

Se mueve mas que el pequeño Richard y Anthony, apuesto a que será más travieso que ellos dos.

Yo también lo apuesto

Será mejor que nos demos prisa sabes que a la abuela no le gusta que lleguemos tarde a desayunar.

Si alguien me diría que toda mi vida aria lo que las mujeres Andrew ordenaran les diría que están locos, por suerte solamente ay dos si no seria el eterno esclavo de ustedes después de todo no se les puede negar nada.

Es el encanto de las mujeres Andrew.

Al llegar al comedor casi todo el mundo había llegado en la cabecera se encontraba el jefe del clan el gran Sir William Alberth Andrew y a la derecha su esposa Elizabeth que al igual que Candy estaba en estado pero a diferencia de ella, este era su primer hijo y tenia solo cinco meses, a su lado Lady Elroy quien se hacia cargo de los dos pequeños hijos de Candy que se habían convertido en su adoración, a pesar de lo tremendos que eran, y ellos a su vez adoraban a su abuela con 10 y 8 años respectivamente, supliendo cada uno de ellos , manera diferente la ausencia de su adorado nieto Anthony, había dejado con su muerte asía ya casi 10 años.

Terry ayudo a Candy a tomar asiento y el tomo su lugar posteriormente al lado de Alberth, la vida en esa familia era realmente fabulosa para cada uno de los miembros que la conformaban Alberth al volver de Francia había enfurecido con su Tía por haber casado a Candy con un completo extraño e incluso el estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por anular ese absurdo matrimonio, pero cuando hablo con ella para planteárselo y al ver la negativa de ella de separarse del amor de su vida no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar al nuevo miembro de la familia, mas su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que el nuevo esposo de su sobrina favorita no era otro que el hijo rebelde del Duque al cual conocía debido a sus constantes escándalos en la capital inglesa y de los cuales el formo parte una vez salvándole la vida, sabia que era un chico de noble sentimientos, pero no por eso iba a permitir que una de las mujeres mas importantes de su vida fuera desdichada a causa suya, así que termino por invitarlo a vivir en el castillo ancestral del clan en Escocia, mas que nada para estar bajo la supervisión suya, al menos durante el primer año de su matrimonio, pero fue gratamente sorprendido al ver que los sentimientos del próximo Duque, asía su sobrina eran en verdad sinceros y mas grato fue para el que decidieran quedarse en escocia a vivir cuando se enteraron que iba a ser padres, así pues la vida de nuestros protagonistas era una existencia feliz colmada de las bendiciones quedan encontrarse en compañía del ser amado, grandes amigos y unos hermosos hijos además de que próximamente su vida seria mucho mas plena con el arribo de su pequeña hija que los colmaría de alegría y satisfacciones a cada uno de los seres que formaran parte de su vida.

FIN.

Notas de la Autora.

Hola , espero que disfrutaran de este pequeño trabajo y dejen reviwes. diganme que les gusta y que no. gracias por leer y por escribir.


End file.
